Innolign Biomedical has developed an implantable product using novel tissue engineering technologies that spatially direct vascularization and will use the product in the treatment of ischemic conditions. The goal of this Phase I STTR proposal is to establish the feasibility of using this novel templated biomaterial, termed MicroBridge, to treat cardiac ischemia. More than 20 million Americans suffer from the ischemic heart disease with an estimated cost burden surpassing $60 billion annually. Despite substantial progress in angioplasty and bypass surgery to rescue perfusion to the coronary circulation, ischemic heart disease remains the leading cause of mortality and morbidity. MicroBridge will serve as an adjunct delivered during coronary artery bypass surgery that would direct vascularization in the microvasculature to reperfuse regions of ischemia not reached by large artery bypass alone. The product consists of pre- specified architectures of networks of aligned cords of endothelial cells and matrix within a biodegradable implant. Upon implantation, the architectural template of MicroBridge guides new vessels to rapidly grow from a well perfused region to an ischemic region. The goal of Aim 1 is to test the capability of the MicroBridge product to vascularize and reperfuse ischemic tissue in an animal model of cardiac ischemia. The goal of Aim 2 is to establish the stability of the MicroBridge product under specific storage conditions. These studies will set the stage for further development of the MicroBridge product as a treatment for cardiac ischemia.